peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Omega's Return with Character Flaws
(Back at K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship, the pirates are still studying the Uni-Mind as K. Rool and Skurvy watched impatiently from above the balcony) Skurvy: (Impatiently) Well? K. Rool: (Impatiently) Anything at all? (Ratigan, Klump, and Dick noticed something on the screen and ran to the ground level of where K. Rool and Skurvy are standing) Dick: We found a way! K. Rool: (Sarcastically) Why are we not surprised? Ratigan: Well…. The only way we can corrupt the Uni-Mind into controlling the minds of this island and the outside world is to turn the Uni-Mind evil! That is the discovery! (K. Rool and Skurvy got surprised and then continued to angrily stare at the three as if saying “I’m listening, so continue”) Klump: So basically, it’s a “We turn the Uni-Mind evil and make the people out there as our mind-controlled puppets" type of scenario. I like that! Dick: But, uh…? K. Rool: (Calmly at first) You’re telling us our apparent plan already. Skurvy and I already made that plan, despite not knowing about how to corrupt the Uni-Mind…. (Shouts in anger) What we don’t know is how close you are to accomplishing our plans! Skurvy: (Angrily) So basically, it is a “Mind-controlled puppets" type of scenario, you scumbags! Klump: Ooh, having outdoor voices. Dick: But um, how can we corrupt the Uni-Mind into doing what you say? Ratigan: (Determindly) That…! (Realizes) I don’t know either, for a genius I am, I don't know. (Skurvy blasts his handcannon at the three, making them back off, with Ratigan being calm) K. Rool: Lunkheads! (K. Rool and Skurvy jumped down from above the balcony and walked up to the Uni-Mind) K. Rool: If you want to turn something evil, turn it evil yourself. That’s what my mother and grandmother always said. And they were plenty evil. And besides, we’ll start mind-controlling tomorrow. Skurvy: That’s a fact, jack. K. Rool: Thank you, Skurvy. (K. Rool and Skurvy then clawed their fingers into the Uni-Mind, and the Uni-Mind slowly changed from white and rainbow striped to black and purple fused together and the rainbow ring disappeared during the transformation. After the transformation ended, K. Rool sniffled a little as he and a smirking Skurvy walked away) K. Rool: (Tearfully) Mum and Granny would be so proud. (He cries a little while Skurvy, still smirking, rolled his eyes) Skurvy: I know. A trip down Memory Lane. (Hidden above the crow’s nest, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta witnessed the whole thing and flew away to the Meeting Grounds. At the Meeting Grounds, all the citizens, including Loki and the Sharpedo, are having a meeting) Ash: So basically, the Uni-Mind should apparently be on K. Rool and Skurvy’s ship. NiGHTS: But the question is, how are going to sneak aboard and save the Uni-Mind? Pikachu: (Wondering as well) Pika? (The fairies returned with concerned looks) Klang: What’s wrong, guys? Satsuki: You are not going to believe what just happened! Mei: K. Rool and Skurvy have corrupted the Uni-Mind! And they are going to prepare to use it tomorrow! Kanta: Which is precisely in 24 hours! (Shocked, the group got into their meeting very deeply) Cleo: Then Ash’s team will have to find a way to restore it and save it! Lagoona: But they better hurry! Meeshell: Otherwise it’s too late. Clawdeen: That's right! Ash: Does anybody have any idea how to restore the Uni-Mind? Because we don’t know how. (Suddenly, a familiar robotic voice, sounding more like it has a personality, spoke up. The group turned, and saw it came from Omega, all repaired, but looking determined instead of emotionless. And Tails, the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas are standing next to him, looking concerned) Omega: Not to worry. For I have an idea. Ash: Omega? Tecna: Is he okay? Pink Luma: Um…. We fixed him as requested. Carrie the Pixl: But the only way it was to be completed…. Barry: Was to give him a character flaw-like personality. Thoreau: (Nods) Yeah. Loki: That’s your robot friend, E-123 Omega, I was told about? Tails: Yes. The Pixls, Sprixies, Lumas, and I built him before to help us out, but he got shot. Chip: And apparently he’s back with a character flaw personality. Loki: Great, a multi-personality robot. (Omega walked up to Ash as he spoke up) Omega: If we are to get the Uni-Mind back, we must simply be organized and give a little good logic! And then we’ll be able to get the Uni-Mind back, find a way to restore it, and return it to the rightful hands of these Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas. (On “Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas,” he points at the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas with his finger. A short pause, then Meowth and Tippi went up to him in confusion) Tippi: But like Ash said, we don’t know how to restore the Uni-Mind yet. Omega: Not to worry. We’ll find a way after we rescue it. (Serena noticed a couple specks of dust in Omega’s chest area and mentioned it) Serena: Omega? You have dust in your chest area. Omega: (Confused) Hmm? (He noticed) Omega: Well, I had no idea. Thank you for mentioning that. Tails: I’ll get rid of it. (He brushes it off, accidentally spreading it into the air and into Tippi and Meowth's faces. Tippi and Meowth then sneezed) Vector: Gesundheit! Tippi and Meowth: (Sniffing from the sneeze) Thanks. (Bleck pulls his white handkerchief out) Bleck: Want me to wipe your nose, Tippi? Tippi: No, thank you. I'm good. Bleck: Are you sure? Tippi: Yes. Bleck: Well.... Very well. (He puts his handkerchief away. Deciding to go with Omega’s plan on being logical, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS made their announcement) Ash: Well, I’m in for that plan. NiGHTS: We all are. Omega’s idea is good. Pikachu: (Happily) Pikachu! (The group agreed) NiGHTS: However…. (The group listened) NiGHTS: Since this is a new quest for our new recruits, we’re gonna let them accompany us, as in them, me, Ash, Pikachu, Loki, the Sharpedo, Team Rocket, Bleck, Klang, the London group, Satsuki, and Kanta. (Surprised, the original Lost Team got confused) Biyomon: Meaning what? Mei: What does that mean? Ash: It means that you guys and the rest of the citizens must stay behind while the rest of us take care of this mission. Serena: Ash is right. Jack: And besides, since me, Tippi, Zero, Sally, the Mobians, and Omega are the new recruits, we’ll be going with. Sally: And that makes it easier for the entire team. Sonic: So we’ll share our victory with you afterwards. Satsuki: Is that a problem? (After answering no on Satsuki’s question, the group not accompanying their quest agreed with their suggestion) Gomamon: Good luck! (Later, as the sun starts setting, Ash’s rescue mission group, consisting Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Satsuki, Kanta, Jack, Sally, Zero, the Mobians including Omega, Tippi, Loki, the Sharpedo, the London group, Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket, sat at the beach of Mermaid Lagoon to celebrate their upcoming mission for tomorrow. Meowth and Tommy skipped some rocks across the water towards a little rock as Meowth spoke up) Meowth: You know, you guys aren’t so bad. Tommy: Ditto to you guys as well. Therru: We’re really proud of you for joining our side. Aisha: And we’re sorry if we called you troublemakers before. (Meowth’s smile slowly faded and he, along with Jessie, James, Klang, and Bleck, sighed sadly. The others noticed and got confused) Ash: What’s wrong, guys? Meowth: (Sighs again) Actually, there’s something we wish to confess. Ash: We’re listening. (A short pause) Ash: Go ahead. Confess. Meowth: To tell you the truth, after the pirates abandoned us, we were, well apparently, angry at them of course. Klang: Yes. We were gonna go solo on our own. Bleck: Look out for each other. James: But it wasn’t easy. (A short pause) NiGHTS: And your point is? Jessie: We saw you guys and we came up with a plan. (Realizing, the group, except Omega, finished for Jessie with a calm, sympathetic, “Oh, I get it” look) Ash: You pretended to join us. Serena: To get even with the pirates. (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck sadly nodded in agreement) Bleck: But after the training and flying lessons, as well as me meeting Tippi, our attempt to protect the Uni-Mind when it got stolen…. Klang: And gaining Loki and the Sharpedo’s help, everything changed…. Meowth: We ended up accepting you as real friends and teammates (The group just stared at them) James: I bet you hate us now. Jessie: Since we just revealed that we have no intention on joining you before. (A short pause, but to Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck’s surprise, Ash’s group, except a confused Omega, smiled softly and Ash gently patted Klang’s back) Ash: Pretend or not, you really did show true courage to join us. NiGHTS: And betray the pirates. Vector: (Angrily) Speak for yourself! (The group looked at Vector in shock, but Vector smiled for them, much to their relief when he said this) Vector: Just kidding. I forgive all five of ya. Omega: (Confused) I wasn’t even there when they joined. What happened? (Later, Omega understood) Omega: I see. So you used to be pirates. Will: That’s right. Sally: And like Therru said, it took guts to join us and betray the pirates. (A short pause) Meowth: Well, another thing to tell you the truth about…. Bloom: What? Meowth: Back when Sora, Kairi, Cream, and Tippi cheered me up, it’s just that I never cried that hard since, well, when we overheard Therru, Serena, and Iris singing about mothers. Jessie: Yeah. It really did remind me of my mother. (Realizing they were talking about the night they kidnapped everyone, except Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, the original members nods) Tecna: So you eavesdropped. Klang: It's understandable that most of us appreciates our parents. (He, Team Rocket, and Bleck turned to the London group, changing the subject) Bleck: So, what’s your home like? Stella: It’s nice. Musa: Yeah! It’s got cars and horses pulling carriages. Kairi: London even has great landmarks. Arren: Like Big Ben. Sora: And Kensington Garden. Tommy: And the Tower of London. Chip: And the Thames River. Helen: And the Globe Theater. Zelda: And Buckingham Palace. Aryll: And Baker Street, where the “Sherlock Holmes” novels take place sometimes. Will: And of course, my two favorites, libraries and museums. Link: Mine too, Will. Iris: (Happily) Man, this’ll be a great new story for me, Therru, and Serena when we want to write a sequel to our book when we get home! (Ash and NiGHTS then got up, walked away, and sat at another part of the rock’s edge, looking sad) Iris: Is something wrong? Ash: (Sighs sadly) The hardest part is being apart since we both live in different worlds. NiGHTS: He has a point. Pikachu: (Nods) Pika. Serena: Yeah. Iris: Nothing to be ashamed of. (Axew chirps in agreement. Noticing Ash and NiGHTS are still sad, the group got up) Jack: We’ll just leave you alone for a while. (They all leave. All except Bleck, Tippi, Serena, Iris, and Axew, that is. They went up to Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS in concern) Tippi: Why are you so depressed suddenly? Bleck: My guess; These girls have to go home soon. (Realizing what he said, Serena, Iris, and Axew got reassuringly) Serena: But doesn’t mean we’ll forget you. Iris: Or become strict and serious grown-ups forever. (Axew chirps in agreement happily. Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS felt better) Ash: You know what? You're right. NiGHTS: We have been hearing lately that most grown-ups are never strict or serious. (Bleck and Tippi then suddenly realized something calmly, much to the others' notice) NiGHTS: What's wrong, Tippi and Bleck? Bleck: Tippi and I.... Just remembered a part of our past.... Tippi: I think I was that girl.... In love, with a boy similar to Bleck.... (They look out at the ocean) Tippi: It's as if.... We really did know each other the whole time.... Bleck: Yes. And we had alternate bodies and names. Tippi: But we still don't remember why we became this way.... Ash, Serena, NiGHTS, and Iris: Different bodies and names? Pikachu: (Confused) Pikachu? (Axew chirps in confusion, then Bleck and Tippi reveals their true names) Bleck: My true name is Lord Blumiere. Tippi: And mine's Lady Timpani. (Understanding, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Iris, and Axew nods) Ash: Blumiere and Timpani, huh? Those names sound.... Familiar. NiGHTS: I seem to remember those names, but I don't think I met them either. Bleck: I have no idea, but.... Tippi: What matters is that, by fate, we're together again. Bleck: Indeed. Ash: But not me and NiGHTS for Serena and Iris. NiGHTS: But regardless, even if they do grow up, we'll always have each other. Serena: Yeah. (Serena then starts singing) Serena: I will always be with you Makes no difference where The road takes you to Iris: Even if we’re apart And we’re joined at the heart Though our moment may be gone Tippi: You and I will still live on (Feeling happy, Bleck, Ash, and NiGHTS got up along with Serena, Iris, and Tippi as the males start singing. Next to them, their group watched and listened) Ash: I will always be with you I’ll be by your side Whatever you do NiGHTS: Other memories may fade But the ones that we made Are eternal as a star Bleck: Now I’m part of who you are (They reminisce the time they laughed at Satsuki after Team Rocket sneezed to when Sora, Kairi, Cream, and Tippi comforted Meowth after he lost his charm) Ash, Serena, NiGHTS, Iris, Bleck, and Tippi: And I’ll be there with you In the sound of your laughter I’ll be in the tears you cried Ash, NiGHTS and Bleck: ‘Cause the way you and I Have touched one another Ash, Serena, NiGHTS, Iris, Bleck, and Tippi: Doesn’t end with goodbye (Ash, NiGHTS, and Bleck dive into the water, surprising Serena, Iris, and Tippi. The three peeked at the edge when suddenly, Ash, NiGHTS, and Bleck emerged and pulled them in while Bleck splashed Tippi. Then Serena and Iris gasped as they broke through the surface and climbed back onto the rock, gasping while Tippi looked at Bleck in surprise. Ash, NiGHTS, and Bleck came up them with smug smiles, which caused the three girls to smile smugly back at them and shove them back into the water. Seeing the whole thing, Pikachu and Axew chuckled through chirps. Later, after they’re dried, they, along with Pikachu and Axew, watched the sunset) Ash, NiGHTS, and Bleck: I will always be with you Ash, Serena, NiGHTS, Iris, Bleck, and Tippi: Like a guardian angel Constant and true Serena, Iris, and Tippi: When you’re lost in the night Ash, NiGHTS, and Bleck: Lost in the night Serena, Iris, and Tippi: And you can’t see the light Ash, NiGHTS, and Bleck: Can’t see the light Ash, Serena, NiGHTS, Iris, Bleck, and Tippi: Our love will see you through Ash, NiGHTS, and Bleck: I will always be there Serena, Iris, and Tippi: You’ll have me there Ash, Serena, NiGHTS, Iris, Bleck, and Tippi: I will always be with you (After the song ended, the group, who saw the whole thing, smiled. The six noticed them and smiled in embarrassment) Ash: How long have you been listening to us? Zelda: Long and clear. (They got up to meet up with the others. Ash then turned to Tippi, Serena, Iris, and Axew) Ash: Girls, Axew, be on guard. Make sure the pirates don’t come and attack. Serena, Iris, and Kairi: (Nods) Okay. Ash: Bleck, Team Rocket, Klang? (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck looked at him with confusion) Ash: It’s time you knew the Law. NiGHTS: And I know what you're thinking from Silver; No, it's not propaganda. Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket: The Law? (They shrugged and nodded) Ash: Okay. (As Ash began his lesson on how to recite the Law of Neverland to Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket, the Kremlings, along with Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage, saw the whole thing from far above and glared angrily) Robo-X: (Whispering) We have no choice, but to tell Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy about this. Shredder: (Whispering) He is right. (The Kremlings heard them and they give in) Kremlings: (Whispering) Fine. Kutlass: (Whispering) But they-a won’t be happy about it. (They fly away on their jetpacks silently back to the ship. Back at the ship later, K. Rool and Skurvy, who were riding a mechanical bull, were finally told by the entire crew about Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket’s betrayal, and as Kutlass feared, they were livid) K. Rool and Skurvy: WHAT?! (Skurvy throws a glass plate at the crew, making them dodge and the bumbling members panic as they dodged) K. Rool: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY BETRAYED US?! Klump: Sirs, we contemplated about telling you earlier, but…. K. Rool and Skurvy: SHUT UP!! (K. Rool throws another glass plate at them, making them dodge again) K. Rool: Of all the morons…! Skurvy: Morons! K. Rool and Skurvy: We’re surrounded by morons! (As they said these things, they were throwing more glass plates at the crew in anger. Then, another glass plate was thrown by K. Rool, which hits a bear trap hanging above Flynn and Megavolt. Noticing it, they both screamed and luckily dodged just when it crashed down onto them) Megavolt: But you said to abandon them! Flynn: And to make sure they beg for forgiveness! (Another glass plate is thrown at them again) Ernesto: In fact, you were the ones who said we don’t need them anymore. Mad Dog: (Pointing at the Kremlings) Why not take it out on them? (Ignoring Mad Dog’s suggesting, K. Rool and Skurvy threw a glass plate each at them, but they dodged once again. K. Rool and Skurvy panted angrily, and then they turned to the Kremlings, concerning the four of them) Krusha: Duh, find a happy place? Klump, Kutlass, and Green Kroc: Yeah? (K. Rool and Skurvy fumed with anger even more, but then, they calmed down, got up, went over to them, and began ushering them somewhere, except Klump, that is) K. Rool: (Chuckling slyly) I think you’ve hung around the ship too much. Skurvy: (Chuckling slyly) Yeah. Krusha: So you’re not mad anymore? Green Kroc: Good. Kutlass: At least-a you cheered up. (Klump and the crew watched in surprise the captain and admiral ushered Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc over to a familiar death spot. Skurvy rang a bell and Devidramon came up and attempted to eat the screaming, panicking, and struggling Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc, although Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage calmly crossed their arms as they watched) Krusha: No, no, no! Please! Kutlass: We’re too young-a to die! Green Kroc: Yeah! (Klump and the crew came up to K. Rool and Skurvy, who are becoming agitated) K. Rool: We were so close to our moment of glory! Skurvy: To control the minds! K. Rool: But now this! Skurvy: Seeing those traitorous guys’ smug faces when they help Ash Ketchum and his friends defeat us! K. Rool: My sentiments exactly! Klump: Well, sirs, it's not like we can trump that card. (Suddenly, to the crew’s surprise, K. Rool and Skurvy brightened up upon hearing Klump say that, and smiled evilly, as if they have a plan) Skurvy: Wait…. K. Rool: What an idea, Klump.... Klump: What idea are you talking about? Flynn: Even I’m confused. (K. Rool and Skurvy whispered to the pirates, making them smirk evilly as well) Rasputin: (Sinisterly) Oh, you naughty leaders. Klump: I get it. (The crew calmly agreed. K. Rool and Skurvy turned to Devidramon and gave them an order) Skurvy: Devidramon. Let them come up. K. Rool: That dinner’s cancelled. (Hearing him, Devidramon glared, annoyed that he lost his dinner, and he spat Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc out of his mouth, back onto the ship and returned in the water. Back on the ship, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc recovered, covered in saliva) K. Rool: And you said this rare Rainbow Pixl, Tippi, is Lady Timpani, right? Klump: Yes, sir! She has healing powers. K. Rool: Then with her and the girls with her, we’re gonna make sure that those backstabbing Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket of ours will easily be…. Persuaded. Skurvy: And we’ll do it…. By force. (They chuckle evilly as they look up at the corrupted Uni-Mind, all set up to a giant ray gun) Coming up: K. Rool, Skurvy, and the pirates kidnap Tippi, Serena, Iris, and Axew and use them as bait to force Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket and them into a deal that will involve Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket so-called betray Ash and his friends, and then that so-called betrayal leads to Ash's team, except Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, getting captured, which is part of the pirates’ plan. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies